


A father's love

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uh, hopefully someone will like this pairing? Jeralt is such a DILF...





	A father's love

Jeralt had always know his son wasn’t normal. He had always knew that something was “off” with him.

He was his father after all. No matter how much he tried to convince himself, Byleth didn’t experience emotions normally.

He didn’t cry, get sad or angry. He didn’t smile. Maybe, in retrospect, those signs should have been warning.

A child that cannot express emotional normally would find other ways… or fail to understand boundaries.

But that would have not an issue, if Jeralt had been strong.

But he wasn’t.

When Byleth kissed him for the first time, after a battle, the act itself almost did not register in Jeralt’s mind.

“A single peek on the lips. The boy was probably confused.” He told himself.

He had ignored the other signs too. The way Byleth would occasionally lean on him. The stolen glances. The way is son – no longer a boy – but a young man, looked at him.

How could he acknowledge what was happening? Acknowledging what was happening, meant…

So he had ignored all the signs.

Until that night. Jeralt still remember it. The cold breeze. The moon covered by the clouds. The rain peaking against their hotel room’s window.

“Dad-“ Byleth had whispered, clashing their lips together, almost desperate. His body leaned against, his armor discharged for a simple tunic.

“Stop. We can’t.” But Jeralt wasn’t stopping. Instead, he had captured the boy’s lips, his tongue pushing past the other’s lips, his guilt eating him inside.

_I threw everything away for him. My wife’s life. My knighthood. My past. How can I can reject him? _

* * *

Jeralt still remembered.

That night was the first time they had made love. That night it was the first time he had felt like he had truly connected with his son.

His son who never got cry, sad or … for the first time he could see all those emotions on his son’s face and body.

He could see the joy in Byleth’s face as he entered him the first time.

He could see the pain in Byleth’s face as thrusted into him for the first time, his thick cock breaching his son’s virginal insides.

He could see the tears in Byleth’s face as his orgasm hit his own body, the heat around Jeralt’s cock becoming unbelievable.

And he was sure Byleth could also see all those emotions on his father’s face as he made love to him, as his orgasm hit, wonderfully filling his son inside.

Jeralt didn’t talk after it.

Slowly, he retreat himself, from between the other’s legs, his back hitting the mattress.

He took a deep breath.

Many emotions were flying inside his head. Shame, guilt, relief and satisfaction. They all tied together, forming an ugly collar around his neck, blocking any word he may have wanted to way.

_What do I want to say? “This was a mistake?” It’s not what it looks like?” “We better forget it” There is no going back form this…_

_“_Dad”

Byleth’s voice brought him back to reality.

His hand touched his chest, and then he lowered himself against it, resting his head against the muscular, broad chest.

* * *

“You… are so warm.” Jeralt said, with a bit of snort. But he wasn’t Byleth he was snorting at. “I…. have been lonely.” He sighed. One of his hand reached for his son’s shoulder, hugging him against his chest.

“I know. You won’t have to be anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hopefully someone will like this pairing? Jeralt is such a DILF...


End file.
